Steve vs Heavy
Description These two are the main character of there popular PC games, TF2 vs Minecraft. Who Will Win, Who will live, who will die with no big surprise. Interlude PC games, there are so many of them put two of the most well known ones are Team Fortress 2 and Minecraft. Heavy, the Russian Heavyweight, and Steve the Ultimate Builder. Steve has defeated Emmet from The Lego Movie in Steve vs Emmet but will Steve also win against the gun lover? Well its my job to analyze there Weapons, Armors and Skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle... Heavy Heavy's father was a acounter-revolutionar who was executed reasons i don't know why. Heavy and his Mother and Sisters were sent to the Siberian Gulag in September 1941. The gulag was destroyed and all prisoners escaped in December of the same year. He has a normal shotgun but he has a big one and i mean a BIG one which is a Minigun which should not be called that but he gave it a name a more deadly name and it was......... Sasha, ok i lied. Sasha has a high damage output and most likely can kill you with just a few hits. He also has a good little snack or lunch and its a Sandwich named the Sandwich and again with naming things Heavy. Heavy is very intelligent, he has a PhD in Russian Litrature. Heavy is not to be messed with because he will kill you with no surprise Heavy: You are dead. No big surprise. Steve? Steve was made by Notch and is the main character of the Minecraft series. Nothing is known about his backstory like if the guys from The Story You Never Knew can't figure it out nor can we. All we know is that one day he appeared in this blocky world and some say he's a human who was brought to the world of Minecraft. Steve is very powerful, he can break wood with just one fist! He has a Pickaxe which can let him break stone in seconds and also a Shovel that can dig faster than you can say Doritos. Steve also has a Sword which can't stab you but can problem cut you or put you in pain. He also has a Bow and 64 arrows also 64 stacks of TNT. Steve also has Ender Perils which can teleport him when they are thrown and hit something even a Bird. Steve can be very dangerous and if he was right next to you, don't even think about messing with him. The Fight Intro All right the combations are all set, time to end this once and for all. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yeah The Fight Heavy was in a Battlefield waiting for someone who said they wanted to challenge him. Heavy: All right, who wanted me to come here!?! ???: I did Heavy: Oh and who might you be Steve: My name is Steve Heavy: Oh look, a little blockhead wanted to challenge me, all right you asked for it. Steve: Trust me, i'm more powerful than you think i am. Fight! Heavy brought out his shotgun and started firing at Steve Heavy: Take this little man! Steve dodged the gun shots and then Heavy ran out of bullets ''' Heavy: oh crud '''Steve then jumped at Heavy and punched him but then Heavy punched him back. Steve then got out his bow and arrows and then started to using them but the first bow Steve shot, Heavy grabbed it and then through it at Steve and hit him in the torso. Heavy: Oh what are going to do now cry? Steve: Ok Thats It! Steve then brought out his sword and started slashing Heavy with it. Then Steve Placed TNT around Heavy and then used a Ender Peril to Teleport away from him and then Steve shot the TNT with his arrows and it exploded. Steve: Well that was easy Heavy: Not so fast little man Steve: What the?!?!?!?!?!?! Heavy then brought out his Minigun ' ' Heavy: Say hello to Sasha Heavy then started to shot out the bullets and they hit Steve killing him then Heavy Starts to laugh ''' Heavy: OHOHHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!! '''KO Heavy: You are dead. No big surprise! Results Yes i made Heavy say that why not! This was a close one. Steve is Stronger and Faster then Heavy but Heavy was wayyyyyyyyjyyyyyy smarter. But your problem wondering 'how did Heavy survive the TNT'? well the TNT Steve uses is only useful to his type of enemy's and some Minecraft characters can survive it because it is very weak. Normal TNT would be stronger then the Minecraft ones so yeah........ the winner is Heavy, and this is why you go to school Steve or even try to be smart. Credits Special Thanks to BonBooker for helping with the research for Heavy Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:TF2 vs Minecraft themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015